Not Just Cliff Diving
by ILuvIrony
Summary: Bella is all alone. the love of her life is gone and she feels no hope. This is what Bella would think or do if she was suicidal and decided to jump off a cliff. One-Shot


**AN: This is a one shot chapter of what Bella would think and do if she was suicidal when she jumped off the cliff reviews would be appreciated. **

**Not Just Cliff Diving.**

So here I stood on the edge of this cliff preparing my self to end the pain, to end my life. I just couldn't live with out him. Me heart was shattered and there's a huge whole in me that he once filled. Now that he's gone that part is missing.

I looked off the edge. It was a really long way down but I guess it would feel nice until I hit either the rocks or water. I'm hoping it's the rocks I just don't want to go through more pain. Just quick and painless, I was hoping for quick and painless

Jacob has been helpful but besides him I feel so alone. He's just not enough sunshine for me to live. I know I should probably leave a note for people to how and why I died but I think it would be less painful for people to think that it was just an accident rather then on purpose.

I'm going to miss Charlie so much I feel bad for leaving him alone.

"Bella, don't do this. You promised nothing reckless and stupid." An angry angel said. That aching feeling came back. I couldn't even think his name. It would make the pain so much worse.

"You the one who left me. You said you don't care. This is what I have to do to take care of myself. You don't care." I felt so alone.

I took a step closer to the cliff took a deep breath in. I was going to have to do this sooner or later.

"Please Bella. Just step back." His voice was of anger and sorrow.

The tears started to fall from my eyes staining my shirt.

The flashbacks flickered across my vision. My first kiss with Edward us playing baseball with his family. Him and me in my bed. Him in my rocking chair. Him and me when he saved me from James. Us in biology class. His face when he said good bye for the last time. The beautiful faces of his family.

I couldn't take it. My knees collapsed and I curled up into a fetal position and sobbed. I couldn't move I couldn't think the pain was too severe. I was that way for I don't know how long.

Finally, I got up. I just desperately wanted the pain to go away.

I inched back to the edge of the cliff.

"Bella, don't go any closer or you will fall. Back away please." The beautiful voice said again.

"That's the point." I said with a sick laugh. How I could be laughing I don't know.

Finally I just jumped.

It felt like I was flying for a minute.

Then I hit the water. I plunged into the deep salt water ocean. My body was stinging a little from the impact. I was almost at the bottom I saw a rock and held on to it so I would stay submerged in the water.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

I started to pass out when I heard faint splashing to my left.

It started getting closer. Then a pair of abnormally warm arms wrapped around my. I was barley aware of my surroundings. The arms dragged me to the surface and they started to bring me to shore.

_No. No let me go I want to go back to the rock. I want to die let me go please._

I don't know if said it out loud or was I just Thinking it. I could faintly feel the tears running down my already damp face. I was being carried to shore.

Next thing I know is I'm in a hospital bed. Charlie is sleeping on a chair a foot away. Jacob was right next to me smiling.

"I knew you would wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well you fell of a cliff and you were drowning." His smile disappeared. "You had lost so much oxygen that you went into a coma. You've been here for 5 days."

"But how am I alive?"

"I saved you."

"Why did you save me I didn't fall off that cliff I jumped you idiot." I started to burst into tears?" His face was full of shock.

"Hey Jacob do you think I could talk to Bella alone for a minute? You can lift Charlie please. Can't you mutt." A beautiful voice I thought I would never hear again. Alice Cullen was back.

"Was what you just said true?"

"Yes." Suddenly her face went blank. "Alice, Alice are you okay?"

"I'll be right back." She sprinted out of the room.

She came back and started grabbing my stuff. She scrawled something on a piece of paper. A nurse came in and detached my machines from me and Alice helped me up.

"Get dressed now. We have to help him."

I knew who she was talking about. Edward was in trouble.


End file.
